Cinderpants
by Meha
Summary: a parody of the Disney version of Cinderella ,well read it already !
1. Default Chapter

Cinder pants Disclaimer: We don't own anything 'cept our siblings, and ourselves get it, got it? Good! You can own siblings, it's True! Also I would like to thank my co-host/narrator Dru. If anyone cares this is a parody to the Disney Cinderella. Dru and I were bored and on the verge of falling asleep. Now on to business.  
  
Scene 1: A book opens that has the title Cinderella. Then there is this little green light that fades into a fairy. She wisps out her little Pixie Styx.  
  
Fairy Dru: he he no pun intended. * Then the title is dramatically scribbled out and changed to cinder pants! *  
  
Beginning Story intro thing: Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away there was a tiny 13th Kingdom of peaceful trade (sadly few pirates). Here in a tiny shadow of the kingdom there lived a wealthy widow man/ pirate (almost as rich as those IRS guys or Quatre) He unlike the tax collectors stole from the rich and gave to his family, his daughter. She was named Michelle, who was nicknamed cinder pants 'cause she played in the cinders hence the name cinder pants.  
  
Well the father thought she needed a mother so he got hitched to a lady of good class (yeah .sure. right) named Soi of Seiryuu. She had two daughters named Nakago and .WELL THAT WAS AN EVIL ENOUGH STEPSISTER (not quite sister, but he cross dresses and has a squeaky voice so that counts). *Scene fades* Her dad dies and she becomes the (good?) natured servant of the house.  
  
Cinder pant's room: Birds annoy Michelle until she wakes up. She starts singing and everything turns around.  
  
Michelle: Hell No I'm not singing this early in the morning!!! * Earth shattering chimes* Ahhhh!!! Stupid Swiss watch it's an early morning Killjoy! I already have enough things ordering me around! * Birds begin to make up her bed * Crap I have to serve the EVIL ones now, but first.the cat. ~Tama come here boy Soi is the one who wanted to feed you this early not me. * Hissing comes from the dark of the room at the mention of Soi's name. * (Cute little Tama pops out.)  
  
In the house: After feeding the chickens and crap Michelle a.k.a Cinder pants that we shall refer to as Meha 'cause it's shorter and the other names are annoying to write SO THERE!  
  
Meha: * Starts preparing the EVIL ones breakfast when annoying servant's bells start to ring. *  
  
Nakago: * In high pitched voice chipmunk voice* Hurry up with the food! .Wait.the (bleep)? What the bleep happened to my voice!!!  
  
Soi: What the (bleep) is taking so long?  
  
Meha: I'm coming!!!  
  
In castle:  
  
King Hotohori: WHY DOESN'T MY IGNORANT SON GET MARRIED?!?!  
  
Stupid insignificant advisor guy, whom we will call Andrew, the fairy's brother who is an anti-social monkey thus the job.  
  
Andrew: * Gets to the point of the story* (unenthusiastically) Why don't we just hold a ball so he can meet a girl and get married?  
  
King: Ok that will work, you can arrange the ball.  
  
Andrew: 'K (mumbles) Oh brother.  
  
Offstage in author land:  
  
Andrew: Luke (Andrew's actual brother) do you want to be the prince's stand in for a few scenes?  
  
Luke: I guess.  
  
Fairy (Andrew's sister): *cuts in and yells at Andrew * YOU IDIOT YOU LOST THE UNIVERSE OF THE FOUR GODS! Oh I could just.just * Turns Andrew into a frog with a Burger King nametag and a trainee hat.  
  
Andrew: NOOO!!! (Oh wait) RIBIT! .? (Translation: meanie)  
  
~ * ~  
  
Meha: This is the first chapter, we hope you like review us please we need to feel loved by you guys! More to come before school starts!  
  
Dru: We hope. 


	2. Chapter 2 (last chapter?)

Cinder-pants chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: WE don't own anything; we only own ourselves and siblings SO LEAVE US BE!!!  
  
In house- Meha begins her afternoon chores when some dude starts knocking on the door. Meha goes to open it. Meha: Chirchiri waz^, hey what's that? Chirchiri: Royal message from the palace ya'know. Meha: I guess I have to give this to Soi. * Runs up stairs * Then she hears some awful noise coming from the music room. Oh wait that's Nakego singing a beautiful ballad.yeah right. Soi reads: There's going to be a ball in honor of his highness and all eligible maidens are to attend. Meha: Hey I get to go too! Nakego: Oh yeah right! Meha: Well you're not exactly a maiden so don't go there. Soi: It did say every maiden, so you can go if you get your chores done. And if you get something suitable to wear. Meha leaves losers behind. Nakego: Mommy!! Soi: I said if * then laughs maniacally * Meha: * in hallway * All righty then. She runs off to complete the impossibly long list of chores. Meanwhile the birds and mice sing a lovely show tune while making her a PINK Barbie dress. 5 min. before the ball starts. Soi: Cinder-pants aren't you coming? Meha: Uh. give me a sec. * goes up to her room *  
  
Woodland creatures: SURPRISE!!!  
  
Meha: the hell. it's pink. so horribly pink. Creatures: Don't you just love it? Meha: Yeah I love it so much I'd like to throw it in the fire and watch it burn! Creatures: * sweatdrop * whisper: Maybe we should've gotten the blue one. Downstairs- Meha: Wait for me!! Nakego turns around.(Dru/narrator shivers. I'm okay! )  
  
Nakego: Hey that's my dress! * Rips it off *  
  
(Dru/Fairy best Friend: You would own such a hideous thing.) Meha: * runs out to courtyard * Courtyard- Meha: Dude that wasn't nice * lays head on cement * Fairy pops up. Dru/fairy: Girl what are sitting around here for there's a party going on! Meha: Oh. yeah. dur! Dru: Man what an attitude. well you have Nakego for a 'sister'. Meha: Yeah okay.exactly what are you doing here? Dru: Oh yeah I forgot about that. I'm your Fairy Best Friend! Want a pixie stick? Meha: Sure. * goes chibi * COOL!!! Make me all pretty! Anyway did the casting for the prince change, cause I heard some people yelling about it earlier? Dru: Yes, some idiot whom I might add is now a frog working for Burger King as a trainee. lost the Universe of the Four Gods. Meha: Aren't you 'posed to zap me a dress and say Bibidi Babidi Buu (Buu pops in) Yay! (Buu went back into hammer space) Ok. Also instead of a coach can you zap me to mach 5 from Speed Racer? Dru: O.Kay, I suppose I can arrange that, what next? Meha: Well I have many wishes such as I want to be richer than Bill Gates Dru: You already are * rambling * well I just have to change the will, kill off the old lady, and torture Nakego.*rambles on* Meha: All right I get it let's go!!! Dru: Don't get your Cinder-panties in a knot. Meha: Let's go! At ball~ Luke a.k.a. stand-in prince is meeting about a billion girls tonight, poor dude. About halfway through that he yawns and looks at King Hotohori like "Help Me" Luke: * thinking *Wow so many girls are coming to see me, that's a first, I'm bored now where's the computer? Just as Meha is walking up the staircase (pun intended) cause the guards are literally staring at her. Meha: Drug take care of the evil people I'm feeling nervous! Dru: Perverts! Heady Pigady Pong (ding) * all guards fall to ground and become little toads, which are then caught by Dru and thrown in a bucket. * Back at the ball the insanity continues. Luke in looking around for someone to save him, then he sees Nakego and rolls his eyes. Balcony~ King Hotohori: I'll never have grandchildren if this keeps up! Andrew: I did say maybe and its not like this is Cinderella or something. (Meha walks into room everyone gasps at the cool dress) Or maybe it is.  
  
Ballroom~ Luke: Finally someone I know! * Walks away * Meha: Hey Luke was^? You're the stand-in funny. What happened to your computer? Luke: I don't know it poof! Abby turns a person into a dancing apple. Dru: What?!! I'm busy. Meha: Tuning people into dancing apples. Dru: Well I gotta get my kicks somehow I mean I don't get a boyfriend in the fic. * spots David Boreanaz * never mind * runs off to meet him turns last person into a flying sheep * M&L: * keeps waltzing * Meha: We're about to fall of a bridge! Clock: * strikes midnight * Meha&Luke: * sweatdrop * Whew! Meha: * runs off * Bye! Luke: Wait I was going to tell you who I was a stand in for. Meha: What? I can't hear you! Bye! Luke: I'll tell her, later but oh well. (Goes to sleep) (Gets swarmed by beautiful women during sleeping process) Help Me!  
  
Back at house~and last scene! Soi: Cinderpants! Start to Work! The king's coming to try on slippers! Meha: (thinks to herself hehe money! And a cute guy that's not Luke!)  
  
Nakago: I have to try it on!  
  
Soi: (locks door to Meha's room) he he. Meha: (I'll wait till they come and kick down the door) ( Fuzzy creatures: Run into Nakego's pants! (Yes I am evil) * Nakago sits on woodland creatures accidentally killing them all. * (Doorbell) Andrew: Hey! Does anyone live here? Soi: Me and Nakego and no one else. Meha: That's not true you TWIT! (Puts on slipper) There yeah it fits. Andrew: Yeah, so it seems okay lets go. (Church) Meha: So who was supposed to be prince charming? Luke, Fairy Best Friend and Andrew: Well you're going to hate us for this, but well mostly Andrew anyway, well. uh.um.Tasuki. Meha: WHAT?! Andrew? Get over here NOW! Andrew: Oh yeah now I remember where I put it * reaches into hammer space and pulls it out * Dru: ANDREW!!!! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A FROG WORKING AT BURGER KING AS A TRAINEE * inhales and exhales deeply * YOU DESERVE TO BE A SNAIL WORKING AT A FRENCH BURGER KING AS A TRAINEE WHO DOESN'T SPEAK FRENCH!! * POOF * Tasuki appears Andrew becomes a snail and is jetted off to France. Tasuki: Wasn't I s'posed to be in a play? Meha: Unless, well you sort have missed everthing, but the marriage scene. Tasuki: Okay. Meha: YAY! * Glomps Tasuki *  
  
Tasuki: I can't breathe!  
  
Meha: he he I'm marrying Tasuki! Tasuki: * sweat drop * he he? (Wedding bells) Meha & Tasuki: Bye! Meha: (Throws Bouquet and Luke get hit in the head and hundreds of girls swarm around him. FBF catches it and David B. comes over and.yeah.)  
  
In France ~Andrew: Bonjour! Ha I learned French!  
  
THE END!  
  
~ * ~  
  
Meha: Continue to look for more parodys form us and harasment to the Disney chracters!  
  
FBF/Dru: Oh we will continue our parodies and annoy the Disney Empire that has gone pop.  
  
Meha: So continue to read stuff from us and our partner Tersa, yes Tersa who else would be our partner in crime/mentor? 


End file.
